


mother knows best

by sanctify (pains)



Series: 【50 KISSES】A. AGRESTE ♡ [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen, Panic, my take on some lore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:40:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22573420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pains/pseuds/sanctify
Summary: it's a scary world out there.(mother will protect you)
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Emilie Agreste
Series: 【50 KISSES】A. AGRESTE ♡ [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1624198
Comments: 16
Kudos: 55





	mother knows best

**Author's Note:**

> new series?
> 
> I'm doing that [50 kisses prompt!](https://kashimalin-fanfiction.tumblr.com/post/178524845380/50-types-of-kisses-writing-prompts) but my own take? so it's not just romance because 🙄 romance 😒
> 
> _1\. Small kisses littered across the other’s face._

"Adrien!!" Maman runs, even when she's wearing heels, towards him, hands under his armpits and bringing him up to her height.

She's crying, "Oh, my baby. My baby." She's sobbing, tears falling in rivulets down her cheeks. "My precious baby, thank the gods." She kisses everywhere she can reach, until his face is covered in her tears and her lipstick.

"Ma-maman! Down...!"

Adrien Agreste is 4 years old, missing a tooth, and he doesn't seem to understand that he had, until now, just been a kidnapping victim.

Chief Officer Roger Raincomprix is already driving away with the perpetrators, enemies of his father who resorted to dirty tactics.

Emilie doesn't let go of him.

Even when Gabriel comes back home from the police station, she doesn't let Adrien out of her sight.

It is Emilie that tells Gabriel that she doesn't want to hire any permanent househelp for Adrien. She'll take care of him herself. She'll quit acting to be a stay-at-home mother and care for her son.

Gabriel is hesitant at first, but relents. He was worried about his son as well. It'd make him feel better if Emilie was the one to watch over Adrien.

The Agrestes don't hire permanent househelp anymore. No more live-in maids, no more live-in cleaners. If they wanted to work in the house they'd have to go back home to their families once they were done with their work, that's what the contracts say.

It's normal.

Or, well. As normal as can be.

Emilie cages her son from the world. Deeming it too dangerous.

She doesn't tell him about the kidnapping event.

She doesn't let him out unless she's there, or unless Grigori, his bodyguard, was there.

And during the times when she remembers how she almost lost her son forever, she runs to his room and spoils him absolutely rotten. She does everything to make him smile and giggle. She plays piano with him, teaches him her favorite song.

She kisses his cheeks and forehead, his temples, the bridge of his nose.

He is her pride and joy.

He is her baby boy.

And her heart tells her, in dark moments, how she almost lost that.

She never quite forgives herself for that. 


End file.
